The invention relates to a load adjusting device having a throttle valve, arranged in a throttle valve housing, for controlling the power of an internal combustion engine.
DE 38 15 735 A1 discloses a load adjusting device, in which a throttle valve is mounted in a throttle valve housing such that it can rotate. The throttle valve is adjusted as a function of parameters which can be predetermined by an actuating device, in particular an electric motor, in order to control the power of the internal combustion engine. The throttle valve housing contains, in each case separately, a throttle valve potentiometer with its own wiring as well as the electric motor with its own wiring, which must be passed individually out of the throttle valve housing.
This arrangement has the disadvantage that the large number of components means that the assembly complexity is considerable and, owing to the use of wiring, there is a risk of wires breaking.